


Time is Love

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> A sequel to Bottle of Red<br/>Written for WC100 Prompt #106 -Week<br/>Crossposted at LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time is Love

Disclaimer:  White Collar belongs to Jeff Eastin – mistakes belong to me

Title is from the song by Josh Turner

  


  


Elizabeth Mitchell spent the past week at her childhood home visiting family and friends. As the week dragged on she realized how much she missed Peter. Each night they talked briefly on the phone but it was not the same as sitting next to him, watching his eyes and easy smile as they talked. She also missed not waking up next to him – his solid form spooned next to her.

Walking into their apartment the aroma of Peter’s patented pot roast filled the air. Candles were set up giving off a soft glow. The table was set and a large bouquet of roses sat as the centerpiece.

She found Peter sleeping on the couch. She bent down and softly kissed his cheek. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled, “You’re home. I missed you.”

Smiling back her eyes danced with delight, “I missed you too.”

Peter got up and hugged her tightly. She never wanted to let that feeling go.

He kissed her again, “I made you dinner.”

They ate and talked about their week apart. Gazing at him she knew this was the future she wanted.

After dinner Peter cleaned up the dishes and brought over a glass of wine for her.  

She was surprised he didn’t sit down next to her. She watched him pace the room, “What’s wrong Honey?”

He walked over to her and pulled a small box out of this pocket. He got down on one knee. Tears shone in his eyes, “Elizabeth Mitchell will you marry me?”

She whispered, “Yes”, as the tears ran freely down her face.

He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. She loved the feel of the ring on her hand. She kissed him deeply, all the warmth and love washing over her.  Her week turned out to be perfect.

  


  



End file.
